1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brush, particularly a brush for applying the cosmetic product to keratinous fibers, especially for applying mascara to the eyelashes or a dye to the hair, and to a make-up device comprising this brush, the brush having a curved core.
2. Discussion of the Background
A brush for applying a cosmetic product customarily comprises an elongate core, formed by a helical twist of two branches of a metal wire which has been bent into a U before the branches were twisted, and bristles inserted radially into this core and gripped between these twisted branches. Such brushes may be of various shapes and have cutouts.
When these brushes are used to apply mascara to the eyelashes, such shapes and such cutouts are designed to make it up possible to obtain a heavier or lighter make-up effect, with varying amounts of lengthening and of curling of the eyelashes.
Brushes in the shape of a fragment of a torus are known, these brushes being obtained by twisting the core of a cylindrical brush into an arc of a circle. Such brushes have a convex face, a concave face, and two more or less flat faces. Such brushes are not very easy to handle because if the user twists the wand of such a brush about its axis between her fingers in order, for example, to apply a product to her eyelashes, she has to continually correct the distance between the brush and the eyelashes. With these brushes, it is difficult to apply make-up in the comer of the eye without overspill onto the eyelid and the side of the nose. Furthermore, it has been observed that such a brush tends to coat the eyelashes without spreading the product out very much. Brushes obtained by twisting the core of a cylindro-conical brush into a circular arc display the same drawbacks.